Tiki Torch-er
|Zombie = }} Tiki Torch-er is the tenth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2, unlocked after beating Day 20 of Big Wave Beach. The player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Lily Pad. As the player progresses through higher levels, they will be tested with a rapidly increasing number of zombies. Tiki Torch-er's name was derived from the Tiki Torch itself, a bamboo type that is common to the Tiki culture which is also a popular party decoration. Also, a tiki is a large wooden carving in humanoid form, although this is a somewhat archaic usage in the Māori language. "Torch-er" is a pun on the word torture. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to The Tiki Torch-er! Crazy Dave: But Beware! Zombies are selling seashells by this seashore! Crazy Dave: And they insist you pay in brains! (Crazy Dave leaves) Strategies Pay close attention to the tide lines. It is very likely to be a dangerous place to put expensive plants close to, since an ambush could happen at any time. Try to predict when the shores will hit a certain column and when the ambushes will occur. As well, one should expect speedy assaults of Surfer Zombies, flying octopi from Octo Zombies, and squads of Fisherman Zombies arriving in unison. These zombies can be especially brutal, and can often cause the loss of lawn mowers or even then Endless Zone if not prepared for. You can shovel up placed Lily Pads to slightly boost up your sun bank. You will need to do this in higher levels in order to keep up with the speed of the Endless Zone. Surfer Zombies, Fishermen Zombies, Octo Zombies, and Deep Sea Gargantuars are the biggest threats in this Endless Zone. They all can cause massive damage and can augment the difficulty, and if all of them show up in a level, then that level will be very difficult to complete. Infi-nut should be a high priority, as it is a great counter to Fishermen Zombies. If an Infi-nut is fed Plant Food, then Fishermen cannot hook plants behind the barrier. A boosted one is preferred but for lower levels, especially if you have obtained Power Lily, it is better to feed it Plant Food instead to save gems. Next, get Tangle Kelp as it will act as the aquatic variation of Potato Mine. Then get Chili Bean. Those instant kill plants will help you out so you won't need to collect them in the later stages as it may hamper your progression. Guacodile can also be used for this purpose, though only on weaker zombies. As always, a good way of using them is while you build up your sun production. You can start placing them on the as far away from the zombies as possible. Keep in mind that Lily Pads may needed for Chili Beans, if you decide to plant them on the water. Sun-shroom and Primal Sunflower are highly recommended for sun production. Fume-shroom, Wasabi Whip, and Apple Mortar are all good at holding off early zombies, and Magnet-shroom is good on levels with Bucketheads. It is especially useful against Bucketheads that spawn during ambushes, as well as huge waves if fed Plant Food. For levels 20 and beyond, you will need powerful plants such as Winter Melon, Coconut Cannon, Strawburst and Banana Launcher. Winter Melons can help you slow down Surfer Zombies and easily take them out. Coconut Cannons and Strawbursts can easily wipe out hordes of zombies. Finally, Banana Launchers can ease the work of the other plants by severely damaging them. Though ill-advised, Citron can still be a decent choice, even if it can only kill one zombie at a time. Phat Beet is almost a necessity when fighting Octo Zombies. Winter Melon, Coconut Cannon, Strawburst and Banana Launcher are not good enough to destroy the octopi, as Winter Melon fires too slowly, Coconut Cannon and Strawburst have too long of a reload time, and Banana Launcher is too expensive and only destroys three at a time. If Phat Beet is not used, then all of the plants could get bound with octopi, leaving the zombies free to advance. Placing two columns of Phat Beets at the edge of your defense will make it almost Octo Zombie proof, though Plant Food may need to be used on occasion to unbind plants. If both Octo and Fishermen Zombies show up in a level, then simply replace one of the Phat Beets in the column closest to the zombies with an Infi-nut. If you are certain there are no Octo Zombies in a level (they may hide behind Deep Sea Gargantuar in the seed selection screen), it's better to use a heavy offensive plant instead of Phat Beet. If Phat Beet has not appeared yet and you have obtained Starfruit, then Starfruit can be used for the same purpose, but it's not quite as effective. Using Rotobaga in large amounts can be very effective as it can heavily damage zombies and destroy octopi faster than the Octo Zombie can throw them. It can also hover over water so it can easily be planted on water tiles without wasting a seed slot for Lily Pad on levels without Fishermen Zombies, as well as helping you save sun. A Fume-shroom behind the Rotobaga can help clear octopi thrown by the first few Octo Zombies. Rotobaga can be effective early-game as Octo Zombies usually target plants on their lane first. A few of them planted below or above the lane the Octo Zombie is on can destroy the octopi before he targets other lanes. On levels where Octo Zombies come in large numbers and bind your plants from a safe distance, leave spaces for Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot, Bombegranate and Ghost Pepper (usually, leave the second and fourth columns empty) as they all explode in a 3x3 area. This can unbind your plants in a pinch. Be advised though, as more Octo Zombies can come in larger densities. If this happens, then you can expect hundreds of octopi flying towards your plants. Jalapeno can also be handy if you have it, especially if one lane in particular is completely bound. If you have Power Lily and Iceberg Lettuce, then it might be helpful to feed a Plant Food to an Iceberg Lettuce. This allows you to have some free time to clear out octopi and zombies. It is recommended to almost always bring Lily Pad, unless the tide line is only at the 6th column. Surfer Zombies can be countered with Infi-nut's force field as it will force them to stop surfing in the place that you want. Pay attention to their surfboards, as the can instantly kill your Infi-nut and its force field in conclusion. It is good to imitate your Power Lily so you will have more Plant Food. Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Lily Pad **Guacodile for Surfer Zombie and Octo Zombie **Tangle Kelp for Fisherman Zombie and Octo Zombie **Winter Melon to slow down the zombies **Homing Thistle to attack the closet zombies, really important against ambush *Before the massive attacks happen, have one column of Homing Thistles and one column of Winter Melons in the first two columns, and two to three columns of Primal Sunflowers in the next three, and Primal Wall-nuts in the sixth column. **Plant the first Primal Sunflower, then immediately shovel up three Lily Pads to collect enough sun to plant next Primal Sunflower. **Plant a Primal Wall-nut to hold off the first two to three zombies. After planting seven Primal Sunflowers, start to plant three Homing Thistles, then plant two Winter Melons in the second and fourth rows. The goal is to have three or more Homing Thistles, two Winter Melons, fifteen Primal Sunflowers and five Primal Wall-nuts before the massive attack happens. So you need to slow down killing the zombies as much as you can, like planting the Winter Melons in a row without any zombie first. During the first wave, try to complete the setup. When there is enough sun, build another column of Primal Wall-nuts. *Accumulate enough sun (a few thousand), then start to replace the Primal Sunflowers in the third column with Winter Melons and Homing Thistles (the combination depends on the zombies). Sun is important as you have to replace plants when ambush takes place at higher levels. *Use Tangle Kelp on Fishermen Zombies and Octo Zombies. **Be prepared for Fishermen Zombies that will continue to pull your plants. This is the reason to have the attacking plants in the first two columns. Calmly replace the Primal Wall-nuts and Primal Sunflowers when necessary. Plant some Lily Pads in the seventh and eighth columns so that they will not fall off quickly. **Octo Zombies can be troublesome. Pay close attention if he is covering up the Winter Melon as you will lose the slowdown effect in that lane. *Use Guacodile on Surfer Zombies and Octo Zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Lily Pad **Primal Peashooter **Winter Melon **Magnifying Grass **Gold Bloom , Tangle Kelp, Cherry Bomb or Banana Launcher *Plant first Twin Sunflower and immediately use Plant Food on it to produce sun. *Use Primal Wall-nut to stall the zombies as long you can. Use Primal Peashooter to kill them slowly while you build out the Twin Sunflower farm in the fourth and fifth columns (attacking plants must be kept behind to handle ambush). *Plant a column of Magnifying Grass to prepare for the ambush. *Plant a column of Winter Melon to slow down zombies. Normally, the first one can be planted before the massive attack. *Accumulate enough sun. You should always keep a few hundred with you before you plant Winter Melon. *Use Magnifying Grass to kill Fishermen Zombies and Octo Zombies as soon as possible. *When your Plant Food stock is exhausted and there are no Gargantuars, use Gold Bloom to save up Plant Food. This strategy is able to get to level 40 (still ongoing). The most difficult thing is actually to spot the Fisherman Zombie or Octo Zombie behind Gargantuar. Gallery Trivia *Tiki Torch-er is the only Endless Zone to have Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp as obtainable plants. *Tiki Torch-er, Icebound Battleground, Arthur's Challenge, and Greatest Hits are the only Endless Zones to have two words in their names. *Before it is unlocked, if the player looks closely, the water on its platform is not animated. **After it is unlocked, the water on the map turns into hardened lava. *Tiki Torch-er is the only Endless Zone to have one zombie (other than the Zombot) not encountered in it. In this case, it is Bikini Zombie. **Though Bikini Zombie can be encountered if the player degrades a Conehead Bikini or a Buckethead Bikini. *Crazy Dave's introduction dialogue for this Endless Zone references the famous tongue twister sentence, "She sells seashell by the seashore." Category:Endless Zones Category:Endless levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels with pre-placed plants